Souji Seta
'Current Background' The kid who once saved the rural town of Inaba, from the dangers of the midnight channel and serial murder case. He was sent to live in the town of Inaba for a year with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and cousin Nanako Dojima, when his parents decided to move, forcing him to transfer schools. In his first few days of school, Souji was introduced to a few people, Yosuke Hanamura, The son of June's manager, And Chie satonaka, A very tomboish girl. After being shown around town by the two, he learned of the rumour about the midnight channel that was suppossed to show you your soul mate. After waiting for the clock to strike, Souji had spotted a girl on the screen, where he began to reach out to the image. He was surprised to see his hand went through, and in doing so he had discovered an entirely different world inside it. After telling Yosuke and Chie about what happened with the T.V, he was laughed off as the two told him he must have been sleeping. Determined to prove it to them he went with them to Junes' electronics department to find a T.V. Sticking his hand through a T.V he proved it to them, and in a desperate attempt to hide from customers who might get suspicious, the three eventually fell in. Inside, they met up with a strange bear named Teddie who explained that they needed to leave, and so they were shoved out. The next day it was found that the girl on the T.V was dead, and hung from a telephone pole. Her name was Saki Konishi, and she was a dear friend to Yosuke. Mortified by this Yosuke was about to charge in alone when Souji stood up to assist. Together the two ventured inside the T.V where they awakened to their Personas and learned the truth about the muder case. Making a promise to teddie to find the culprit, the two decided to venture forth into the T.V after they appeared on the midnight channel, in hopes of saving them. 'First Arrival' Appearing once more in Inaba, Souji discovered the muder case was still ongoing. Shocked by this discovery he decided to enter the T.V world to find out what was going on. Braving it alone, he leapt into the T.V at Junes where he met up with Ryoji and Neku Sakuraba. They told him about their friend Aki who had, up until then, been traveling with them. Coming to the conclusion that she had been thrown in, Souji told the two to stay put as he went to go save her. After running for a while, Souji met with Naoto who had seemed to change in his time being gone, and Emil, a friend of hers. Together the three went through to Overgrown Conservatory, where they saved Aki from her shadow. 'Personality' Souji is generally quiet and rarely speaks up unless told otherwise. He's generally accepting of people, and sometimes in non-chalant thinking surprises others. Being very strong-willed, he is willing to do almost anything to protect the ones her cares about, no matter the circumstances. Powers Aside from being able to enter the T.V world on his own accord, Souji, unlike the others of the investigation team, is able to carry multiple personas, due to his Wild Card ability. He wield a two-handed Katana which is his preffered weapon, and wears special glasses given to him by Teddie, that allow him to see in the T.V world. The current personas Souji currently has are: Izanagi Parvati Hanuman Ananta Attis Garuda Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:Persona Category:DevaliousL